


a certain romance

by deartomhardy



Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: His eyes travelled up your legs and when they met yours, you gave him an easy grin that could’ve been passed off as innocent but he knew better. He’d spent enough time with you tonight to recognize the teasing curve of your tempting lips and the way your eyes sparkled.“What?” You asked, leaning back a little.“You kno’ wha’.” He laughed, narrowing his eyes at you before lining up his shot a second time.or, the one where you’re introduced to alex by your friend at a small get together at the pub and quickly hit it off.





	a certain romance

**Author's Note:**

> gosh, this was a lot of fun to write and a bit nerve wracking to post because this is the first (and probably not the last) thing i’ll post about alex. i tried to write out the accent without it being too distracting to read, so i hope it’s not too bad! also, this is heavily inspired by the why’d you only call me music video and is set in the am era.
> 
> i've been in sucha loopy, annoying writer's block so apologies in advance if this doesn't make sense.  
> i hope you like this though and please don’t hesitate to send some feedback my way if you do x
> 
> ** THIS HAS NOT BEEN PROOF READ **

It was raining, the smell of wet pavement overtaking your senses as you sped up your walk down the street. You knew you were late, but it was Friday and it seemed like everyone had got out of work at the same time, invading North East London’s every pub and club in the vicinity. And as the already blackened sky cracked open and rain started to fall in a steady pace, the people outside the pubs were scrambling to get inside. Anything to take shelter from the oncoming downpour.

You sighed out of relief as you spotted the pub where your friend had told you to meet her and everyone else. You’d been reluctant to go at first, mainly because you had been planning your quiet night in from the moment you woke up that morning, dreaming of HBO and a glass of wine. Or three. _Semantics._

She’d fired off a text your way at four in the evening, asking if you were up for drinks and pool. It was easy to turn down her offer through text messages, but then she’d FaceTime’d you and you knew you were in trouble when you saw the scowl all over her face.

Apparently her friend, Matt was in town with his band, and you weren’t stupid. You’d heard of them before, had even met Matt and Jamie when they’d decided to crash your small get together at your place a few months back. They were lovely, they really were, and if it weren’t for your irrational fear of being rude then you’d have stood your ground and declined her offer until she gave up.

Not to talk about how she’d tried to get you together with one of Matt’s bandmates for over a year now, going as far as trying to feed you his number. He was definitely your type with that tall, lanky frame of his and his chiseled jaw that one dreamt of having. His eyes were round and big, brown and endearingly sweet but you just couldn’t see it happening. You were you, he was an international superstar with a freakishly good voice.

The sound of your group of friends wasn’t hard to miss as you stepped foot into the pub, the mixing scents of cigarette smoke, alcohol and wood overwhelming you momentarily. You subconsciously pulled at your short summery dress, trying not to think of your abnormal choice of wearing something so sweet to something as mundane as a get-together in Hoxton.

You couldn’t help but blush when Matt spotted you first, arms stretching out as far as they could go as he cheered your name a little bit too loudly; His voice carrying out across the pub. You scanned your eyes across the big table where everyone had already taken their seats. There were your best friend along with two of her friends that you’d met a handful of times, Matt, Jamie who’d joined the latter one in the cheering, someone who you assumed was Nick and... Your heart stuttered as you locked eyes with Alex.

He was looking effortlessly gorgeous, clad in all black with a leather jacket thrown on for good measure, hair greased up in gel and swept in a swoop that seemed casual. You’d only seen him from the pictures and performances your friend had fed you and sure, he was hot but seeing him in person was a whole different story.

“There you are!” Your friend stood up, interrupting your awkward stare as she beckoned you over to the table. “Was beginnin’ to think you’d ditched us.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as she tugged you into a hug, thinking that she’d surely bring the whole gang over to your place if you even dared to sink into your couch and get lost in your cheap bottle of wine. That would’ve been mortifying.

“So good to see you again,” You greeted Jamie as he was the next to hug you, patting you on your back in a friendly manner.

“Yeh look good, love.” He gave you a grin as you pulled apart and you laughed, thanking him as you moved on to greet the others.

Alex was already standing when you got to him and surprised you by holding his arms out. You were staring, you knew it, and you snapped out of it as you went to give him a hug. There was a giggle from somewhere behind you and you had half a mind to reach your arm out behind you to flip your finger off in the direction of your friend. But then Alex was pulling away and you tried not to stumble, the scent of leather, smoke and faint cologne having affected you more than you realized.

“’eard a lot about yeh, really nice to finally meet you.” He said and you smiled shakily, wondering what the hell he’d heard about you and if he knew about the whole embarrassing debacle of your friend and Matt trying to set the two of you up.

Of course he knew, Matt must’ve been trying to push him in your direction just as much as your friend had. The thought made you cringe inwardly and you almost let it show on your face, moulding your face into a smile the last second.

“Only good things, I’d hope.” You smiled and the answering smile he gave you back almost made you trip as you took a step back, knees feeling weirdly weak.

“That’s between me and Maffew.” He nodded to his friend with a teasing smirk and you glanced at the man in question.

You realized with alleviation that the group had fallen into easy conversation, turning your attention to Alex once again, trying not to blush as you realized that he was regarding you with his round eyes.

“Now you’ve made me curious.” You joked and watched the way his thin lips stretched into an endearing smile, feeling proud that you’d made him smile like that. “I’m just going to get myself something to drink, you want anything?”

He glanced at his bottle, picking it up and shaking it with a bemused expression on his face.

“I’ll go with yeh, need some refillin’.” He stood up and extended an arm to the side.

You nodded, trying to ignore the stupid thudding of your heart as you walked ahead of him to the bar. You were well aware of the eyes behind you, willing yourself not to turn around as you continued your path toward the bartender. Alex was right behind you, crowding up against your back as he placed a hand on the counter in front of you to support his weight.

“Budweiser alright?” You asked, your voice going high as you tried to focus on the bartender approaching you and not the way his breath was fanning the juncture of your neck and shoulder.

You wondered for a second what it’d feel like if he buried his face between that space, lips open against your skin and nose nudging your skin.

“‘s alreyht.” His voice startled you and you jumped.

Your face grew hot as you pulled your mind out of the gutter, turning your head to look at him. He was awfully close, doe eyes staring right back at you and you couldn’t keep your smile away, digging your teeth into your bottom lip as you looked away.

The attraction was definitely there, one would be stupid not to sense it and feel it. From what your friend had told you about him, you knew that you had quite a lot in common and on top of that, he was a _musician._ They were your weakness and everyone who called themselves your friend, knew it. It had been easy to tune your friend out whenever your friend tried to talk Alex up, telling you about how they were in town for a concert and hinting at meeting them. It was easy when she’d talk about Matt and his newborn baby, the two of you gushing over the pictures he’d send every so often. She’d make sure to slide Alex name into the unrelated conversation, as she so often did but you’d never take the bait. Mainly because you had a regular nine to five job and the most exciting event to ever occur was when you had more than two days off, spending them beneath blankets in front of the telly with junkfood to last for weeks.

Alex would never settle for someone as mundane as you and you knew that if you went and got attached to him, it’d hurt you more than him if things were to go awry. He’d get a hit song out of it and you’d be left in your shitty one bedroom flat with a broken heart and a snotty nose.

Your thoughts were sobering and you stared down at the two beer bottles that Alex had gone ahead and ordered for you, reaching out to cradle one between the palms of your hands. The condensation made your fingers wet and you picked at the red and white label with your fingernail, turning your body around so you were sandwiched between the bar counter and Alex himself.

It was easy to get lost in the brown depth of his eyes, the slope of his long nose and the pink of his lips. He seemed very at ease with himself, gazing lazily at you as you continued to stare back; Admiring him.

“Cheers.” He broke the silence, bringing his Budweiser between your bodies so he could clink your bottle with his.

You watched him take a swig, throat drying up as you watched the bob of his Adam’s apple. He’d sensed your attraction to him and now he was taking advantage of it. The cocky bastard was so sure of himself and you suddenly felt something flare up inside of you.

“You any good at darts?” You asked, a challenging glint in your eyes as you nodded over his shoulder.

He turned his head to look at the corner where a group of people had left the dartboard unattended, a smile playing on his lips as he turned back around.

“Why? Yeh challengin’ meh, darlin’?” He drawled.

You blinked innocently, “I mean, you’re good at singing but I’d like to see your skill with your fingers.”

You stepped to the side and walked off before you could catch his reaction, biting on the inside of your cheek to stop your smile of satisfaction from bleeding onto your face. The confidence had come from nowhere but you welcomed it with open arms as you walked up to the group of your friends sitting where you’d last left them.

“Where have ya’ been?” Your friend asked, leaning back in her seat as you approached her. Her eyes flickered behind you and you didn’t have to turn around to know that Alex had caught up with you. Her teasing smile said it all. “Ah.”

“We was gonna go for a round of darts, if anyone’s interested?” You jerked your head vaguely to the direction of where the board was hung up and waiting.

“Fook yes, let’s go!” Matt clapped as he stood up, pulling Nick along with him. “Loser buys the next round.”

You laughed, everyone standing up one by one, drinks in their hands as they all shuffled over to the corner to set it all up. Jamie wandered over to the jukebox, grumbling over something about _stupid pop shite_ before he began scanning the choices of songs.

It was a struggle to start, mainly because an argument about who’d go first flared up and it lasted for a full five minutes before Alex suggested that they’d divide the group up and have the first half play against each other. You didn’t miss the sly grin Alex shot your way when he grouped the two of you up, along with your friend and Jamie. You rolled your eyes at him, smiling from behind the neck of your bottle as you looked away.

“Fook’s sake.” Jamie swore when his arrow bounced off the board, falling pathetically to the sticky wooden floor of the pub. “This game ‘s wank.”

“Yehr just a sore looser, mate.” Matt pointed out, a loud panicked cackle leaving his lips as Jamie mimicked throwing an arrow his way. “I’m just kiddin’, keep your knickers on!”

You giggled, leaning against a table nearby as you watched them banter back and forth. There was no doubt that this would somehow end up with someone getting stabbed with a barrel.

“Alright, who’s next?” Your friend asked, watching Jamie gather the barrels together in his palm. “Alex? Want to have a go?”

You watched him shrug, eyes following his tall form as he walked up to you. He placed his half-empty bottle on the table behind you. The scent of him was intoxicating as he leaned towards you.

“Watch and learn, luv.” He whispered jokingly and you almost didn’t hear him over the loud music, the words registering in your mind once he’d turned around and taken the barrels out of your friend’s hold.

He was surprisingly accurate when he threw the first two against the board, and you found yourself mesmerized by the way he’d stick his tongue out in concentration and squint his eyes as if that’d help him.

The night went on and conversation was flowing steadily between the eight of you. It was obvious that the loudest people in the pub were you but the more drinks you consumed, the less shit you gave about it. Matt had lost the game of darts and it quickly became the running joke of the night, and it was hilarious to watch how defensive he became the drunker he got. Alex was getting sweeter too and it was easy to fall into conversation with him, tuning the rest of the group out as the both of you sat close, talking into each others ears to hear over the ruckus of the crowded bar and the music that Jamie had deemed shoddy.

You were riding the line between buzzed and sober, vibrating with something akin to need and happiness by the time the clock struck midnight. Alex’s hand had made it’s way between your thighs right by your knee, cradling one of your naked thighs and it was all so innocent but it made your heart thump and your middle throb. He was chatting with one of the other girls that sat on his other side and you had a hard time tearing your eyes away from his jaw.

“You’re proper crushin’ on him, love.” Your friend leaned in to whisper in your ear, a teasing smile playing on her red painted lips.

You glared at her, glacing at Alex to make sure he hadn’t heard her obnoxious whispering before bumping her shoulder with yours.

“Am not!” You protested quietly, knowing that your shy smile was betraying you but it was hard to keep your face in check when the man in question had started stroking the softness of your thigh with his thumb.

“Oh, babe.” She laughed. “He’s lovely, you should sneak off with ‘im.”

It was tempting to do it, but you didn’t want to be rude and leave the group just so you could indulge in your stupid fantasy of having him all to yourself. What if Alex wanted to stay put and interact with everyone else? What if he didn’t actually fancy you and was only flirting the way he was because he could sense your desperation?

Somewhere deep inside, you knew it was the booze talking and it made you let go of your glass that you’d cradled absentmindedly with your hands on top of the table. With nowhere to put your hands, you decided to place one of them on top of Alex’s and it prompted him to look at you.

“Y’alrigh’, babeh?” His accent made it hard to concentrate but it could’ve been the way he was looking at you, eyelids drooping and small smile on his face.

“You wanna come with me?” You asked before you lost your nerve, trying not to grin like a lunatic when he nodded without hesitation.

He stood up, excusing the both of you when it caught the attention of the group. You didn’t look anyone in the eye when his hand cradled yours, pulling you away from the table before you could mumble out an excuse.

“Ye’ fanceh some pool?” He asked as you stopped by the table.

It was a fairly large pool table with a funky looking ceiling lamp hanging right above it. It was a bit dark, seeing as it was right around a corner and rather secluded if you overlooked the two tables a few feet away. They were unoccupied though, and you realized with a flush that you were pretty much alone for the first time that night.

_Had he done it on purpose?_

“If you can handle me kicking your arse a second time, then sure I’ll have a go, Turner.” You responded, giving him a smile when he looked up with wide eyes.

“Feelin’ cheeky?” He laughed, snatching two cues they’d mounted on the wall and walking around the table to hand you one. “I might’ve botched that game of darts, but I’ll kick yehr butt at this.”

You gathered the billiard balls and lined them up on the table, making sure to lean forward a little extra; Conscious of the way your dress was riding up dangreously high.

“You want to break?” You asked innocently, straightening your back and taking a step back from the table.

“Mm, ladies first.” He gestured with a hand, eyes looking you up and down in a way he probably thought was discreet but you caught it nonetheless.

You took the first shot, pocketing the a striped ball and then your game was off. You each took your shots, bickering back and forth and it wasn’t until you realized that you were on your way to losing that the alcohol started playing tricks on your mind.

Alex was walking around the table, eyes flitting between the three balls he had left to pocket and assessing which one would be the easiest to hit. It was endearing to watch him purse his lips into a pout and you couldn’t help your wandering eyes as you took in the bulge of his biceps he had on display now that he’d shed his leather jacket, leaving him in a fitted t-shirt as black as his hair. You watched that one gelled strand of hair bounce in front of his forehead, having the strangest urge to run your fingers through his hair only to watch his bangs bounce back.

As the man himself backed away and leaned forward to line up his shot, you automatically did the first thing that came to your mind; Placing your hands on the edge of the table to heave yourself up into a sitting position, crossing one leg over the other and covering what was necessary of your thighs, but showing enough for his concentration to dissolve completely. His eyes travelled up your legs and when they met yours, you gave him an easy grin that could’ve been passed off as innocent but he knew better. He’d spent enough time with you tonight to recognize the teasing curve of your tempting lips and the way your eyes sparkled.

“What?” You asked, leaning back a little.

“You kno’ wha’.” He laughed, narrowing his eyes at you before lining up his shot a second time.

You watched him pocket a ball and pouted, discouraged that your plan of seduction hadn’t worked the way you wanted it to. But that pout was softening by the second as he walked up to you, eyes glued to your legs and slowly trailing upwards to meet your eyes. You watched him expectantly, wondering if now was the right time to kiss him.

He reached a hand up and cupped your the side of your throat, long fingers spanning over the skin of your neck and you stopped breathing altogether when his thumb skimmed over your bottom lip, successfully wiping your pout off of your face.

“Don’ pout at meh like tha’, me love.” He murmured, eyes never wavering as they held yours.

You didn’t dare to move, feeling your whole body vibrating just from that one intimate touch as he stepped closer to you, so close that you could feel the tequila he’d downed before along with that one cigarette he’d had an hour ago. It was intoxicating to be this close to him, to feel him and smell him and you wondered what the hell you’d been thinking all those times you turned down your friend’s attempt to set the two of you up. _You weren’t thinking._

“Fookin’-” He cut himself off with a startled laugh and you blinked, suddenly missing the warmth of him as he took a step back. “Wankers.”

You opened your mouth to question the sudden laughter in his eyes and voice, but stopped yourself as your ears finally picked up on the music drifting around the corner of the pub, a familiar voice crooning in your ears.

_“You got the lights on in the afternoon_  
And the nights are drawn out long  
And you're kissing to cut through the gloom  
_With a cough drop coloured tongue ”_

“Is that...?” You turned your head to look at him, eyebrows climbing the more you listened to the music, intrigued by his voice.

“Meh? Ye’ it is.” He shook his head with a bashful smile. “Fookin’ Jameh probableh did this to mess with meh.”

You couldn’t help the giggle escaping your lips, snatching Alex’s cue from his hands and walking around the corner of the table, hips swaying with the funky beat of the music. It was a good song, the guitar riff making you want to dance but you kept it to a minimum, half-focusing on the lyrics and the striped ball in front of you.

A frustrated huff left your lips when you took your shot, missing the ball completely and watching the white one bump against the side of the table with a dull thud before rolling right back to where it previously was.

“This is hopeless.” You complained, two seconds away from standing up straight so you could face Alex but he’d stepped up right behind you instead, crotch dangerously close to your behind.

“Let meh help.” He murmured, bending over you in a way that had you feeling exceptionally small. His hands landed above yours and you tilted your head to the side to get a look at him.

Your breath stuttered when his lips met your cheek, dangerously close to your lips and you felt warmth spread across your face as he nudged his nose against your jawline and it took every ounce of strength in your body to turn away, recuperate and take your shot. The ball went flying into the pocket and you laughed breathlessly.

“Whatever you’re doing is working.” You had to break the tension before you went mad with want, and judging by his laugh it seemed to have worked.

He leaned back and settled both hands on your hips as you mimicked his movement, turning around so he could crowd you up against the edge of the pool table; Crotch pressing sinfully against your front, hands sliding from your hips to the bottom of your spine.

“I’m a brilliant teacher.” He grinned and you couldn’t help but smile back.

It felt as if your heart was in your throat when the smile slipped off his face, eyes landing on your lips and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was insinuating in that moment. So, you decided to take the plunge before you started babbling nervously, leaning up and tilting your head back so he could meet you halfway.

He did, without question, pressing his lips against yours in a careful kiss. You exhaled softly as he trapped your upper lip and then your bottom lip, each kiss carefully calculated before he shifted one hand up, settling on your cheek before sliding his fingers through your hair. He held your head still as he parted his lips against yours, tongue wetly nudging yours in a way that had your fingers tingling and toes curling.

A soft moan escaped his lips as he tilted his head the opposite side, kiss turning feverish and filthy. You absentmindedly thanked the lucky stars that you’d managed to have over an hour of alone time in a bar so packed, lost in everything Alex. His taste, his scent, his touch and his warmth.

It felt like your head was swimming and that was why you barely registered the surprised _Oh_ coming from somewhere behind you. Alex pulled away from your lips, looking like he was ready to curse out whoever had dared to interrupt but his frown quickly turned into a bashful smile. It was beautiful to witness the slight flush of his cheeks and the shy curve of his lips and you turned around to look at whoever had interrupted the two of you.

“Don’t mind meh,” Matt grinned, looking like a kid in a candy shop. “Joost wanted to tell yeh that we’re movin’ this parteh along.”

Alex must’ve been nodding - or glaring - because Matt exhaled a laugh before disappearing around the corner again, leaving you alone yet again. You turned back and chanced a glance up at the man in front of you, heart thudding steadily until you caught him looking at you, feeling the beat of your heart skyrocket. He crooked a strand of hair behind your ear with a shy smile.

“Yeh’ wanna go back to yehr place?” He asked quietly.

He must’ve seen the conflicting emotions flitting in your eyes because he quickly backtracked, placing a thumb on your chin.

“Not like tha’,” He quickly interjected. “Joost... Watchin’ a film or somethin’. I don’t realleh fanceh bein’ around people after havin’ yeh to meself, y’know?”

You grinned, feeling something akin to relief flood your chest because sure, it would’ve been pretty darn great to bed Alex and there was no doubt about him being any good after he’d kissed you like _that._ But still, you weren’t a one night stand kind of girl and even though you were unsure of what his true intentions were, you weren’t about to question him.

So you slid your hand into his, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his mouth.

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr, come say hi! @ http://deartomhardy.tumblr.com


End file.
